Reincarnation
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = While in your hand: At end of turn, this transforms into a random Plant with +1 /+1 . It keeps this ability. |flavor text = "You never know what the next life has in store for you," she says. "So get the most out of this one while you can."}} Reincarnation is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her abilities transform her into a random plant for the entire game at the end of each turn, starting from the turn after she is drawn, then give that plant +1 /+1 when the plant hero is holding her in their hand. This ability persists as long as Reincarnation is in the plant hero's hand, even after she has transformed. Origins She is based on a carnation, a species of Dianthus, which is a genus of about 300 species of flowering plants in the family Caryophyllaceae. Her name and ability are both puns on the real meaning of reincarnation, the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body after each death. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' While in your hand: At end of turn, this transforms into a random Plant with +1 /+1 . It keeps this ability. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "You never know what the next life has in store for you," she says. "So get the most out of this one while you can." Strategies With This card is a risky one to play, but also a good one if you play her well. As she is RNG-based, you don't know what she will transform into, so you have to take your chances on whether you want to take the risk for an even better card, or to just play her right away. Either way, the small stat boost for the transformed plant doesn't hurt. Also, take note that this ability only works while Reincarnation is in your hand, and occurs at the end of each turn. This means that this ability does not work if Reincarnation is played. A good way to obtain a good plant is to have 4 Reincarnation cards in your deck for faster transformation of a lot of plants, in addition to being able to be Conjured by Cosmic Flower or Captain Cucumber. However, it will not take benefit from them once she has transformed into another plant. Despite her being a flower, her flower synergy doesn't do her much good unless she either turns into another flower, or you play her as soon as she is drawn at the start of the turn. If you decide to use this as soon as you draw her, she works well as Briar Rose and bait, but only as Solar Flare. Against You cannot do much with this card as you will not know if your opponent has this card, nor can you know what plant she has transformed into. Just pay attention if your opponent is playing a luck-based deck so you can predict if they may have this card. If you fear a strong plant is about to be played, be sure to have instant-kill cards at disposal to prepare for a potentially dangerous plant. Or, you could just test your luck and Bounce her. Gallery ReincarnationStat.jpg|Reincarnation's statistics Reincarnation Conjured by Cosmic Flower.png|Reincarnation's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Flower Reincarnation conjured by CC.jpg|Reincarnation's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber ReincarnationHQcard.png|Reincarnation's card ReincarnationGrayedOutCard.png|Reincarnation's grayed out card ReincarnationCardImage.png|Reincarnation's card image Reincarnation_texture.png|Reincarnation's textures reincarnationattacking.png|Reincarnation attacking reincarnationdead1.png|Reincarnation destroyed (part 1) reincarnationdead2.png|Reincarnation destroyed (part 2) 4reincarnation's.png|4 Reincarnation cards in the mulligan section Reincarnation on MP background.png|Reincarnation on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Trivia *She is one of the five flower cards in the Kabloom class, with the others being , Dandy Lion King, Sonic Bloom and Petal-Morphosis. *She and Interdimensional Zombie are the cheapest legendary cards in the game. **She is also the cheapest plant legendary card in the game. *Due to her ability, she is able to complete the "Increase a Plant's strength to 6" quest without leaving the player's hand. This may occur if Reincarnation transforms into a plant with 5 . Applying her +1 /+1 buff increases the strength to 6, therefore completing the quest without ever leaving the hand. Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants